Cedward
by CurtainEater
Summary: Cedric Diggory is simply trying to win a prestigious Wizarding tournament when life throws a him a fastball and dumps him in the middle of nowhere. Bella Swan gets a serious shock when an Edward Cullen look-a-like unexpectedly drops into her life.
1. A Clash of Worlds

**So here's the dealio-yo. If you don't know anything about Harry Potter, this chapter's gonna be slightly difficult. But I **_**think**_** it's still understandable. If not, whatever, get over it, it's hardly anything you need to dwell on and it'll all be explained later anyways.**

**Next point. This story is dedicated to mah fellow EB's because I *heart* them something fierce and they are the bestest friends in the whole wide world. (RJC, the second half of this chapter should be enjoyable for you. At least a little bit.) I love you guys!!!**

**Disclaimer: **_I'm gonna leave it up to you to use your common sense and figure out what I do and do not own. 'Cause I think it's pretty obvious._

_

* * *

_

**Cedward**

**Chapter One**

**A Clash Of Worlds**

I woke up on what appeared to be the side of a highway. Everything around me was shrouded in darkness except for the still-lit wand clutched tightly in my right hand. I turned my head slowly to each side, but it was too dark to see anything other than the outline of tree trunks and the broad expanse of the road next to me.

_Where the hell am I?_

Oddly enough, I didn't feel panicked. Simply confused. Was this part of the Third Task? Another maze maybe? It seemed plausible. But then…where was Harry? We'd taken a hold of the Cup at the same time so shouldn't he be here as well? And where was the Cup, for that matter?

I sat up gingerly. My back ached; I suspected I must have landed directly on it. The rest of my body was still covered in dirt and blood, an aftermath of the maze's dangers. (Not to mention, anything involving Harry Potter seems to end up bloody so it came as no surprise.) I stretched my arms and my legs out, testing them for breaks or sprains, but I was in rather good condition, all things considered. Only a few scrapes and bruises with which to contend, but those weren't likely to slow me down.

Not that I had any idea where I was headed.

I got to my feet and stumbled dizzily. Traveling by Portkey had never quite agreed with me. Too much spinning. When I'd cleared my head I lifted my wand and turned towards the road. There was absolutely no one in sight. No cars, no houses, no people, no nothing. I looked to my left. Nothing. To my right. Nothing. And I knew there were only trees behind me. So what next?

Apparition was my first idea, but I had little hope that it would actually work if this was, in fact, part of the Third Task. I concentrated hard on Hogsmeade and turned sharply…and found myself simply facing the opposite direction. I sighed. I supposed that ruled out the Knight Bus option as well.

So I decided to walk—or rather, I was _forced_ to walk, given the circumstances—a little ways down the road to see if there was anything in this deserted landscape that might possibly point me in the right direction. I'd only been walking for a bout ten minutes when I came across a large, wooden sign on the side of the road. I lifted my wand up. The sign was green with white lettering that read:

**The City of Forks Welcomes You**

I stared.

The city of Forks? Where in Merlin's name was that? And why was I in it?

I leaned forward and ran my fingers over the rough wood of the sign, hoping that it was enchanted and would give me some sort of clue as to what was going on. But I was sorely disappointed when all I received was a rather painful splinter. My wand slipped from my fingers as I jerked my hand back. My middle finger stung where the splinter had gone in and I sucked on it, looking around me once more.

It was then that I noticed a light dancing on the sign. It must have been coming from behind me. Was it Harry? I couldn't be sure. I spun around and crouched down, reaching behind me for my wand. My hand closed around it just as I found the source of the oncoming light.

Headlights.

It was a car.

Wizards weren't commonly known to drive cars so I was quite sure this had nothing to do with the Task. Then again, the Triwizard Tournament wasn't known for staying within the bounds of the expected so I remained low, just to be safe.

I watched from my position on the ground as the car slowly moved closer and closer. It seemed to be traveling rather slowly even though there was no one else for miles. And it was exceptionally loud, I realized, as it got closer. Not that I was very informed about the loudness of motor vehicles, but I was quite sure most of them weren't quite so rumblingly obnoxious.

_Snap!_

I twisted violently towards the woods. What was that? It sounded like a twig breaking, but magnified. More like a branch or a…bone.

_Snap snap!_

This time the sounds were followed by a low kind of growl. I pointed my wand in the direction of the sound—but all I got was a glimpse of dark brown fur and a glitter of eyes, before I lost my balance and tumbled into the road.

The next few seconds were a blur of screeching tires and a blasting horn. The lights of the car passed over me and then spun radically towards the woods as whoever was driving slapped on the brakes and jerked it to the side so as to avoid running me over. When finally all was still again, I lifted my head. The car—which I now discovered to be a very large, very sturdy red truck—had come to a stop mere feet from my sprawled out form. I couldn't help breathing a sigh of relief. That thing, even ancient as it was, would have crushed me in no time.

I had just gotten to my feet when a door slammed and someone came stomping around the front of the car, looking absolutely furious. I was admittedly surprised to see that it was a girl—a young girl in fact, no older than myself.

"Excuse me, but what the _hell_ did you think you were doing, throwing yourself in front of me like that?!" she raged, walking straight up to me and glaring into my face.

I was quite taken aback by her forwardness and somewhat irritated by it. After all, she had almost hit me with her car. Even if it was my own fault.

"Pardon me, miss, but I don't believe I 'threw myself' in front of anyone."

"Don't call me miss," the girl said warningly. I noticed her accent this time. American. "And what in God's name are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"I'm quite sure that's none of your business," I said coolly. _Not that I could tell you even if I wanted to_, I thought with a slight frown.

Her face was covered in shadows, but I could see it well enough to notice when her scowl deepened.

"You made it my business when you jumped in front of my truck."

"I didn't _jump_ in front of your truck," I said, annoyed. "I—well, I fell."

Her eyebrows rose.

"You fell?"

"I believe that's what I said."

She sighed. Odd reaction.

"Well, I suppose I'd be a filthy hypocrite if I faulted you for falling over," she said. "So I guess…I'm sorry I almost ran you over."

She appeared to dislike the sound of her own words, but it was still an apology and it would be rude not to accept.

"And I'm sorry for nearly causing you to run me over," I said with a stiff nod.

"Right, well…" she was uncomfortable now. "Still not gonna tell me what you're doing out here?"

I chewed on the inside of my lip, thinking it over. She was a Muggle, she wouldn't believe me if I told her so it was best not to answer. After a minute or two of silence on my end, she sighed again.

"I guess that's a no," she said. Her eyebrows pulled together. "What's that you're holding?"

Now that she'd pointed it out, I was rather surprised she hadn't noticed my wand before since it was still brightly lit. I considered dousing it and stowing it away quickly, but that would just make her more suspicious. So instead I held it up for her inspection. Let her make her own assumptions about what it was meant for.

But the minute our faces were thrown into the wandlight, her eyes, big and brown, widened in shock and she stumbled back a step. I was somewhat surprised to see that her gaze wasn't focused on the mysterious glowing object, but rather on my face. Her mouth opened and closed twice before she managed to get a single word out.

"Edward?"

_Edward? Who the hell is Edward?_

"Um…I'm sorry?"

She stared for another minute and then shook her head sharply.

"I'm sorry, I just—you look almost _exactly_ like…him."

"Like Edward?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"I'm afraid I don't," I said, a little bit uncomfortable with the way she was staring at me, open-mouthed and in awe. "Er…who is he?"

She snapped her mouth shut and shook her head again as if to clear it.

"He's my boyfriend," she said. Her voice was oddly firm as though I had already argued against this statement.

"Ah," I said. "Well, um…good for you, then."

I nodded, glad that she'd stopped ogling me.

Not that I _usually_ minded being ogled by pretty girls. Because she was pretty, there was certainly no denying that. It just felt slightly wrong to have her doing so because she thought I looked like her boyfriend. Not quite what you'd call a self-esteem booster. Unless her boyfriend was extremely attractive.

"So…so you don't know him? You're not related?" she asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, never heard of any Edward."

"What's _your_ name?"

I hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering.

"Cedric. Yours?"

"Bella."

We both fell silent then. I felt a bit awkward standing there with my wand still raised in front of her, but I didn't want to shift position and recall her attention to it now that she'd conveniently forgotten all about it.

"So…I suppose you live around here then?" I asked.

"Yeah, in Forks," she said, nodding towards the sign I'd seen before. "You?"

"Um…not exactly," I said. "Just, er, visiting."

She pursed her lips.

"You're visiting the middle of the woods at 11:30 at night?" she asked skeptically.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes," she said bluntly. "But I'm not sure I really want to know what you're doing out here anyways so I'll let it go."

_Excellent._

"So you're headed home?"

She nodded.

"Are you headed to Forks?" she asked.

"Are you offering me a ride?"

"What?" she asked, clearly alarmed.

"I guess that's a no."

"No, I just…you surprised me is all. And I don't really know you so if I was smart I wouldn't let you into my car," she said. Her eyes were still round.

"Well then, I guess the question is: Are you smart?" I asked.

She immediately glared again, and I held back a smile with difficulty.

"I'm a genius," she said coolly, and she turned her back on me and stalked towards her car.

I sighed; I shouldn't have baited her like that.

She slid into the drivers seat, turned on the blasting engine, and backed up so that she was once more facing the correct direction on the road. I expected her to immediately hit the gas, but she surprised me; the truck sat there idling for about a minute. I tried to make out the expression on her face, but the headlights were too bright so instead I walked to the passenger seat window, which was already open, and looked in. She was glaring at the windshield.

"Something the matter with the truck?" I asked.

She let out an exasperated huff.

"No, I'm waiting for you to get in the damn car so we can leave already," she snapped.

I raised my eyebrows. Maybe she wasn't a genius after all.

* * *

I glanced sideways at the strange boy I'd just invited into my car and felt a twist of anxiety in the pit of my stomach.

_Edward's going to kill me for this._

As well he should. What the hell was I doing letting random guys into my car in the middle of the night? Especially in a place that was overrun by the supernatural and things that shouldn't exist. And since everything mythical seemed to be attracted to _me_, for all I knew, I'd just welcomed a zombie or a ghost into my truck.

I sighed.

_Well…too late now._

"Um…Bella?"

I shuddered a little. He even _sounded _like Edward.

"Yes?"

"What is that?" he pointed ahead of us where there appeared to be a very tall boy on the side of the road, watching us approach. I grimaced.

_Shit._

"That would be Jacob," I answered, reluctantly putting my foot on the breaks. It would be pointless to speed on by, I knew he'd probably jump in front of the truck and count on his super-healing ways to save him. I'd really rather not have to deal with that.

"Jacob?" Cedric questioned.

"A friend of mine," I said.

"Does he normally stand on the side of the road with no shirt on?"

"You'd be surprised."

I pulled over on the side of the road and stopped the engine.

"You stay in here please," I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the truck.

Jacob stood in front of the car, arms folded across his bare chest and his narrowed eyes on Cedric. I stepped in front of him, and his gaze found mine.

"Who the hell is that?" he asked immediately.

"He just needed a ride. What are you doing out here anyways?" I asked, trying to distract him. His eyes moved over my head towards my car again.

"Getting rid of some filth. Why did you let him in your car? You have no idea who he is."

"What kind of filth?"

He glared down at me. Clearly he wasn't in the mood for my games.

"Look, he just needed a ride," I said again. "He's perfectly harmless."

"Bella, you found him on the side of the road in the middle of the woods."

"So? I just found _you_ on the side of the road in the middle of the woods," I countered quickly. "And you're not even fully dressed. Ergo, you're more likely to be a sexual predator than he is."

Jacob scowled.

"You left out that tiny little detail about you actually_ knowing_ me," he said.

"Yes, and you turn into a giant wolf," I pointed out. "If that isn't a sign of danger, I dunno what is."

"Bella," Jacob growled menacingly, and I sighed.

"Look, I know letting random guys into my car isn't such a hot idea—"

"Oh, you think?" he scoffed. I ignored this.

"—but I'm just giving him a ride to Forks and that's that."

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," he said, moving to step around me. I grabbed his arm. The heat of his skin never ceased to surprise me.

"You don't have to do that, Jake. Go home, Billy's probably wondering where you—"

"Billy's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Jacob said, shrugging out of my grasp and turning back towards the car.

"Well, what about Leah, then?" I asked desperately, following him and stepping in front of him before he could open the driver-side door. "Isn't she waiting for you? I thought you guys usually took a run together this time at night?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he took in my harried expression.

"What's the deal, Bella? Why are you so sure this guy is safe, and why are you trying to keep me from him?"

"I'm not, I just…it's not necessary, is all. And if Leah's waiting for you—"

"Leah's out of town, remember? She and Seth went to visit their aunt for the weekend."

"Oh. Right," I said. Well, there goes that distraction.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him.

"Get out of the way before I'm forced to _make_ you get out of the way," he said.

I considered standing my ground, but he could pick me up as easily as if he was King Kong and I was Ann Darrow so it was best to just obey. I stepped sideways with a sigh and pulled the door open so that Jacob could see into the truck.

"Cedric, this is my best friend, Jacob. Jake, this is Cedric."

"Um…nice to meet you, Jacob," I heard Cedric say. I leaned back against the front of the truck, waiting.

Sure enough, Jacob had no sooner taken one step forward and peered into the doorway than he had already jerked back, eyes wide and staring.

"What the—?"

"Yeah, I know," I said before he could finish. "Eerie, isn't it?"

Jacob's gaze traveled slowly from Cedric to me, and I was amused to find that the disbelief in his expression was steadily turning to irritation.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

**A/N: So I wrote this in a hurry so if it ain't all it's cracked up to be, I apologize. And also, if you don't review, I'm going to have to tear your spleen out and have it for breakfast. [kiss]**

***~Curtain~***


	2. The Birth of Cedward

**Okay sooo you guys rock my life because a bunch of you reviewed, and I totally love you for it. If you could keep it up, that would be greeeat. Thanks! This chapter isn't as good as the last one, I don't think. Not that I think the last one was a work of literary genius or something. Just saying, I kinda rushed it a bit 'cause I took so long a break while writing and pimping my Jacob/Leah oneshot (which you should also check out if you have the time). So I kinda rushed a bit and this is the end result. Hope you like it!**

**And excuse me, this chapter is dedicated to Nal because there are at least two excuse me's in there. ILYP! Four including the two I just typed. ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: **_I'm gonna leave it up to you to use your common sense and figure what I do and do not own. 'Cause I think it's pretty obvious.

* * *

_

**Cedward**

**Chapter Two**

**The Birth of Cedward**

I couldn't hear very well from inside the truck, but I gathered from the snippets I did catch that this Jacob person was rather annoyed and that Edward, whoever he was, was going to kill Bella when he found out about me.

_Well then. That doesn't seem very boyfriend-ly._

Bella sighed and leaned back against the front of the truck where she and Jacob had retreated to after she'd introduced us. Jacob was saying something, but I couldn't hear so I pulled my wand out of my pocket and flicked it once. Suddenly it was as though they were sitting inside the car with me.

"—dropped out of nowhere!" Jacob finished, gesturing towards me.

"Well, that's a silly assumption," Bella said. "He's clearly from England. Didn't you hear his accent?"

I wished I could see her face. I wondered what her smart-ass expression looked like. Jacob apparently didn't care for it because he immediately glared.

"You _know_ what I mean, Bella," he said icily. "I was out there, _I _was the reason he nearly got himself killed—"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked sharply, voicing my thoughts exactly. "What were you doing to him?"

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid, Bella, I wasn't chasing him or something. Like I said, I was getting rid of some filth and he stumbled across my path."

"You never did tell me what kind of filth," Bella pointed out.

"Because it hardly matters right now," he replied. "The point is, the guy came from nowhere. And what the fuck is he wearing?"

I looked down at my Triwizard Tournament uniform and understood why he was confused. Then again, hadn't he just been wandering around in the woods shirtless, shoeless and who knows what else? At least I was _wearing_ clothes.

"I dunno, what's he wearing?" Bella shrugged.

Jacob rolled his eyes again.

"I swear to God, Bella, you are the most unobservant person I've ever met."

"Oh, shut up," Bella snapped. "I'm leaving now. If you wanna come, fine, but you'd better get in the truck damn quick."

She turned tail and walked away from him. I quickly undid my spell and stowed my wand away in my pocket once more. The driver's door opened, but before Bella could climb in, Jacob had stepped in front and slid in before her. He was much larger than I had originally estimated, and I'm not ashamed to admit I was a little bit intimidated by him even though my wand gave me quite an advantage. From what I'd just heard, he didn't seem like the kind of guy you fuck around with.

"So I guess you'll be joining us then?" I said conversationally.

He didn't say anything or even look at me. Bella sighed exasperatedly and swung into the truck next to him.

"Sorry, Cedric," she said. "Jake can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

Jacob's lips pursed but he didn't respond, and since I had nothing to reply with that wouldn't get me beat up, I decided to keep my mouth shut as well, and we fell into a deep and uncomfortable silence. Or at least, I was uncomfortable, and I think Jacob was as well. Or maybe he was just always like that. But Bella seemed rather at ease, and I had the feeling she was playing it up to piss Jacob off.

"Anybody wanna listen to the radio?" she asked pleasantly.

I was rather intrigued by the prospect of hearing Muggle radio, but before I could say so Jacob broke his silence with a resounding "No."

"Okay, how about a car game then? I Spy maybe?" she suggested. Yes, she was definitely baiting him.

"No, Bella," he said sternly.

"Oh, I forgot, you hate that game," she said, waving it away. "Ooh how abut the license plate game?"

I stifled a laugh, and Jacob shot me a withering glance. I immediately sucked the smile off my lips and looked out the window where I could see Bella's grinning reflection.

It was quiet for a little while, and I took the time to contemplate my surroundings. We'd been driving for about ten minutes, and still there were only trees to be seen. It looked like I had _actually_ Portkeyed into the middle of nowhere. And I had absolutely no idea how to get back out.

"Why are you out so late anyways, Bella?" Jacob asked suddenly. His voice was terse, and he was talking out of the side of his mouth as if he didn't want me to hear. Bella, however, seemed to have no problem with my listening in.

"It's not that late, Jake, and I was in Port Angeles, shopping with Angela," she said, a little too loudly, I might add.

Jacob twisted his lips in agitation, and I fought back the urge to scoff. As if this miniscule piece of information would do me any good whatsoever if I was trying to harm her.

"Any other inquiries, bro?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't call me that," he said sourly.

"Well, if you insist on treating me like your little sister—when I'm actually _older_ than you are, I might add—then I shall treat you like my big brother."

"_You're _older than _him?_" I blurted out, completely thrown off guard.

Bella grinned, but before she could respond Jacob turned directly towards me for the first time.

"I don't think anyone was talking to you," he growled.

Bella's grin disappeared.

"Jacob!" she said angrily. "Don't be so god damn rude or I swear I'll throw you out of the car."

"Go ahead," Jacob muttered, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. He must have known something I didn't because at this point I wouldn't have put it past her to actually throw him out of the truck. While it was in motion.

Bella's lips were thin, but unfortunately she didn't chastise him any more. With my entertainment gone, I turned to look out the window once more and received a slight shock when I saw, not only trees now, but houses scattered here and there around us.

"I guess this is Forks?" I asked.

"You guess right," Bella said. "Do you have any money, Cedric?"

I came very close to saying yes before I remembered that all I had on me was Wizarding money.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

Jacob snorted.

"Figures."

"Shut up, Jacob," Bella said. "I'm trying to figure out what to do with him."

_I'm not a piece of furniture_, I thought irritably.

"Well, you'd better figure it out quick," Jacob said. He sounded smug for some reason I couldn't place.

"Why?" Bella asked quickly.

Jacob simply jabbed his thumb back, indicating that there was something behind us. I turned automatically and saw a silver Volvo following us rather closely. This didn't seem very foreboding to me, but Bella groaned.

"Well, damn it," she said with a sigh. "I wonder what Alice saw."

"Clearly enough to make him concerned," Jacob said. "You'd better pull over soon."

"Why the hell do you sound so happy?" Bella asked.

"No reason," Jacob said innocently.

"You don't even like Edward," she accused.

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate his reaction to all of this."

Before she could respond to this, the person behind us—Edward, I had gathered—flashed his headlights twice. Jacob's sudden excitement worried me a little. How upset was this Edward going to be?

"For God's sake, Edward," Bella muttered, and she pulled into an empty parking lot in front of what looked like a school. The silver Volvo followed, and a tall, pale boy stepped out of it and stood waiting by his car.

"Well," Bella said resignedly. "I guess we'd better get this over with."

* * *

I admit, I hadn't really understood what all of the fuss was about until I stepped out of Bella's truck and was suddenly staring into my own face, only sharper and paler. Our eyes widened at exactly the same time, which made it seem even more like I was standing in front of a mirror. And then his eyebrows shot together in what looked like frustration while we continued to stare each other down.

He snapped out of it before I did. His eyes, golden where mine were green, moved to Bella who was standing next to him.

"Bella?" was all he said. Apparently no more was needed for she answered as if he'd asked her an actual question.

"Edward, this is Cedric," she said, gesturing to me. "He was stranded in the woods, and he needed a ride—"

"Bella, where did he come from?" Edward interrupted.

She hesitated, biting her lip.

"We don't know," Jacob answered instead. He was leaning against the back of Bella's truck, looking amused. "He came outta nowhere."

"You know," I said, unable to help myself, "I am standing _right_ here."

Edward's eyes spun back around to me.

"Your accent…" he said.

"Yeah, I'm from England," I said. "Which you could have found out two minutes ago if you'd just asked me."

"What are you doing in Bella's truck?" he asked tightly.

"Maybe you should ask her since she's the one who almost hit me with it," I replied coldly.

"Hey!" Bella interjected angrily. "It's hardly my fault that you fell into the middle of the damn road!"

"Calm down, Bella," Edward murmured, putting a hand against the small of her back. She crossed her arms and turned towards him but continued to glare at me. I smiled sweetly back.

"Jacob," Edward addressed the strange, tall boy. "Would you please enlighten me?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and didn't say anything, but he seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Jacob?" Edward urged, and Jacob snapped out of it.

"Oh, you want me to—"

His eyes flickered to me and Edward nodded.

"If you will, please."

"This kid was wandering around down the highway—holding some weird light thing, by the way—and then he heard m—he heard something in the woods and fell over into the road where Bella almost ran him down," he explained in a bored voice.

"How do you know so much about what I was doing?" I asked suspiciously, but everyone ignored this question.

"And how did you enter the picture?" Edward asked, still focusing entirely on Jacob.

"Well, I saw the whole thing go down so I stood on the side of the road until Bella saw me and stopped, and I told her I wasn't letting her take this guy anywhere alone."

Edward thought this over, still staring at Jacob. When he was satisfied he nodded.

"Thank you for that, Jacob," he said.

"I didn't do it for you," Jacob muttered, but Edward either didn't hear him or didn't care.

"Cedric," he said, addressing me once more. "I honestly don't care who you are or what you're doing here, but you're _very_ lucky Jacob here got in that truck with you."

I snorted.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you or something?" I asked.

Edward's eyes narrowed.

"Edward, don't," Bella said exasperatedly. "This is ridiculous, he didn't _do_ anything to me. Not to mention, I'm not ten years old, you know. I _can_ take care of myself occasionally."

"Bella, you're safety isn't something I'm prepared to gamble with," Edward said softly, but I was sure he intended me to hear. "Especially not in these parts."

_These parts?_ We were in the middle of nowhere in some tiny ass town with one traffic light. What could possibly be around here that's so dangerous?

"Cedric," Edward said my name again. I didn't like the way he said it. "My point is, be grateful that you're still in one piece, and please don't grace us with your presence again."

"Edward!" Bella hissed.

"Fine by me," I said. "If you'd please point me in the direction you'd like me to go, I'd be happy to oblige."

"There's a hotel a few streets away," Edward said, ignoring Bella's continued annoyance. "Stay there if you want, but please don't let me see you again."

"Believe me, I'll try not to," I said coldly.

"You two stop it right now!" Bella said, glaring between us. "You're both acting like children."

"Bella, I don't like you consorting with random strangers," Edward said through his teeth.

"Well, that's not really your decision to make, is it?" she snapped. "And you!" she whirled on me. "Here you are being rude as you please to me when I did nothing but give you a lift!"

I hated that I felt a little ashamed.

"You're right, and I'm sorry," I said.

"Fine, whatever. Look, do you even have any money?"

I opened my mouth to say yes but then remembered that I was only equipped with Galleons and Sickles. I shut it quickly and shook my head.

"I'm afraid not," I said.

"Well, you can't very well stay at a hotel if you don't have money," she said, frustrated.

"Well, I guess he's screwed then," Jacob said with a shrug. Bella shot him a withering glare.

"Here, I've got some cash on me—"

"Bella!" Edward interjected, shocked and furious. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, Edward, it's either I give him money for the hotel room or he comes back to my place and sleeps on the couch. Which would you prefer, _dear_?" she asked icily.

Edward shut his eyes tightly.

"I would prefer neither of those options," he said. "And I'm not letting you give him any money."

"Excuse me? You're not _letting_ me give him money?"

"That's right," he said, and before I could see what had happened her wallet was in his hands. I didn't even see him move, it was as if it had materialized there.

"Edward!" Bella screeched.

But Edward turned to me again.

"Look, I'm sorry that you're lost and confused, but you're not in the right place, and I can't let her give her money away to you."

"Fine, it's not like I was going to take it anyways," I shrugged. "I really don't need money, I'll be fine."

"Cedward—I mean…Cedric, you can't just—" Bella began but Jacob cut her off.

"What did you just call him?" he asked quickly, sitting up straighter.

"Nothing, I called him Cedric," Bella said, clearly trying to save face.

"You called him Cedward!" Jacob exclaimed gleefully.

"No, I didn't!"

"Bells, that's brilliant!"

_Cedward? Seriously?_

"I don't see how that's one bit brilliant, Jacob," Edward said testily. I think it was the first thing he and I had agreed upon so far.

"Oh, shut up, you know he looks just like you," Jacob said, waving a hand distractedly. "Cedward is the best thing I've ever heard in my life."

"Ugh, Jake, be quiet," Bella said. Her cheeks were tinged pink again. "I didn't _mean_ to call him Cedward, it just…slipped out."

"Well, from now on your name is Cedward," Jacob said to me, grinning madly.

"I don't think so," I said, scowling.

"Not much you can do about it, kid," Jacob said, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I can kick your ass," I suggested.

Jacob burst out laughing.

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh for God's sake, what the fuck is wrong with boys?" Bella interrupted. "Will you all just shut up for a second?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Jacob asked, pouting.

"Shut up," Bella repeated. "Now, _Cedric_…what exactly do you plan on doing if you're not going to the hotel?"

"I'll figure something out," I said stonily.

"There, all settled," Edward said, slipping his arm around Bella's waist again. Her wallet had mysteriously disappeared.

"_Not_ all settled," Bella argued.

"Yup, all settled," I said, eager to get away from them all. The 'Cedward' incident had been a bit too much for my liking. "Don't worry about me, Bella, I'll be fine."

"She's not _worried_ about you," Edward ground out.

I smirked.

"I beg to differ."

"Excuse me, do you think you could stop talking about me like I'm not here? Thanks," Bella said, annoyed.

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, this wasn't nearly as interesting as I was hoping it'd be," he said in a bored voice. "I'm out of here. See you later, Bells."

And he took off running towards the woods that lined the school. Was there anything other than trees and annoying people in this place?

"Jake!" Bella called after him.

"He'll be fine," Edward said quietly in her ear.

"I _know_ he'll be fine," Bella said. She clearly wasn't in much of a good mood with Edward right now. "That just wasn't much of a goodbye," she muttered.

"Well, now that this little…rendezvous is over, I think I'll be on my way too," I said. "Thanks for the lift, Bella. So nice to meet you, Edward."

"Cedric, wait—"

"Bye," I cut her off, and I turned and walked away in the opposite direction that Jacob had run.

I knew Edward wouldn't let her follow me so I wasn't concerned about being tailed. And it was true that I didn't really need money for a hotel room. I didn't even need a hotel room. My wand could take care of pretty much any accommodations I was in need of.

I heard the roar of Bella's engine and knew Edward must have convinced her it was time to go home. I couldn't help smiling as I imagined how pissed she must be at him. I wondered vaguely what kind of talking to he was going to get when they got to her house. Assuming, of course, she let him accompany her home.

I wandered along the road for a while, passing numerous houses and trying to decide where the best spot to settle for the night was. There didn't seem to be much danger in a place like Forks so I was sure anywhere was safe enough.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter was a bit dialogue-y, and I'm not the best at dialogue so bear with me. The next chapter should be…amusing, I think. Hopefully, I can pull it off.**

**Anywho, PLEEEASE PLEASE PLEASE review 'cause I love reviews and you guys have been awesome so far, and this time, if you don't review, I'll eat your kidneys. And your pancreas. Just for kicks.**

***~Curtain~***


	3. Author's Note

Gaaaah! I'm so sorry guys, I swear I'm working on Chapter Three as we speak! I just lost all motivation for a while, and I had a horrible case of writer's block, but I'm working on it now, and it'll be up within the next week I hope. Pleeeease don't give up on meh! You guys have been great, I've never gotten so many reviews on a story before, which I guess is kinda sad, but whatevz. Lolz. Thanks so much for being patient with me! *huggles*

3

*~Curtain~*


End file.
